


scenes of a pregnancy

by witchy_country616



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request on tumblr: richie and santanico + pregnancy!au. <br/>Three short scenes of our favorite pair dealing with a unplanned pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scenes of a pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Always roses on tumblr asked me to cross-post this here, so here it is!  
> Also, I swear I never planned to write fluff for these two, it just keeps happening. It's beyond my control.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks her as soon as she exists the bathroom. One of the waitresses had told him Santanico had run upstairs looking sick after going into the kitchen for a bite to eat and Richie, like any concerned (sort-of?) boyfriend, had quickly followed her. By the sounds coming from the bathroom, she had probably thrown up. Was she coming down with something?

“I am fine.” She answered him, but there was a certain hesitation in her that made him think she was lying. “But I need to talk to you.” She said and they moved towards the couch on the living room.

After taking control of the _Jacknife Jeds_ and all of its’ operations six months ago, Richie and Seth had built a small apartment on the unused second floor of the bar, which they end up using as their home and where Richie and Santanico were now.

“So…what’s this about? Are you taking off again?” He doesn’t dare look at her as he asks, but she can hear the hurt in his voice. They have been sleeping together again for the last three months, but they hadn’t really talked about what they’re doing and she did take off twice without giving him much warning when things got tough and she had felt trapped.

“I…No…At least, not unless…” He finally turned around to see her. It was not normal to see Santanico stumbling upon her words. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just gonna say it…I’m pregnant.”

“I…I thought you said you couldn’t get pregnant.” He said, because in that moment, that small technicality was all he could think about. If she was lying and this was some sort of sick joke…. no, Santanico wasn’t mean like that, she wouldn’t joke about something that life changing. But if it was true… was he really going to be a father?

“I thought I couldn’t either. One time Malvado beat me down so bad he had to take me to the doctor and he said I would never be able to have kids. But I took the test. Actually, tests, more than once, from different brands. They all say the same thing.” He didn’t say anything and Santanico was starting to worry. He was taking this a lot quieter than she expected and for once, she had no idea what he was thinking.

“Do you want to keep it?” After what felt like ages, he finally asked _that_ important question.

“I… Do you?” She returned the question, unable to give him an honest answer without knowing where he stood.

“I am not the one who’s going to have to carry him or her for the next nine months, give or take. I am also not the one who’s gonna go through labor, or have to breastfeed her…”

“Richard.” She interrupted him and he knew she meant business when she used that voice.

“Look…my mom took off right after she had me. Since I can remember, it had always been Seth, our dad and me. And the old man never lost an opportunity to throw in our faces how we were the greatest mistakes of their lives, how mom took one look at me and decided to run away…I don’t want my kid growing up like that, feeling as if he was unwanted.”

“Thank you for being honest.” She said, her hand softly caressing his cheek. “But he or she, the baby, won’t be unwanted.”

“Are you saying you want to keep it?”

“I never imagined myself as a mom, never imagined myself as anything, actually. Malvado made sure that I had nothing to aspire to. But now that I have this… I can’t stand the thought of giving it up.” She had never told him that much about his past, but now there was no holding back. “I want to raise this baby with you and ensures it receives all the love neither of us had.”

“Come here.” He says, pulling her closer to him on the couch until she is sitting on his lap. “I will make sure you don’t regret this. I promise.” And then he kisses her on the mouth softly and for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, Santanico actually believes they will make this work.

+++

Richard makes good on his promise. The very next day he comes back with a bunch of books on pregnancy and babies.

“What’s all of this?”

“Planning. We need to be prepared for everything.” He says, opening the books on the center table in their living room.

“The baby is the size of a walnut. I think we’re going to be fine for now.” She says, already looking horrified at all those books. It’s not that she doesn’t like to be informed (she does), and she would buy a pregnancy book… _eventually_ , but Santanico knows all this planning is usually good for nothing. Once the baby arrives, reality is going to be completely different from everything they read.

“A walnut today, an apple tomorrow.” He answers her quickly.

“ _¿Qué?_ What does that even mean?”

“They grow faster than you think!”

“Richard! Focus. You’re going crazy. I have a doctor’s appointment next week, until then you can relax, maybe?”

“Fine…” He agrees with a pout and she sincerely hopes their kid doesn’t get his OCD.

“Good. I’m going downstairs to check on everything. Relax. Take a shower.” Poor Richard, she thinks she broke him.

He doesn’t relax, though, there’re a lot of variables with babies and they have to be prepared for everything. And that’s why a few hours later he is still pouring over pregnancy books and how Seth finds out he is going to be an uncle.

“What’s with all the pregnancy books, Richie?”

“Well, brother, when a man and a woman love each other…”

“Wait a minute, are you saying you got the queen of the underworld knocked up?”

“Don’t call her that.” Richie answers point his finger at Seth as a warning. “But yes, she’s pregnant.” He admits, even though Santanico asked him to not tell anyone until the doctor’s appointment. Seth would find out sooner or later anyway.

“I think I need a moment to process this…” Seth says, theatrically falling down on the couch. “How…? No, why…? I mean, when…?”

“People have sex and they have babies, Seth. It’s not algebra. And she’s three weeks along, we think.”

“It was not planned, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” He says, because if he can’t be honest with Seth, with whom can he be?

“But you two are still going through with it?”

“Yeah, we couldn’t…”

“Well, then, I’m going to be the best uncle this child can have to make up for their viper parents.”

“I appreciate it, brother.”

+++

_a few months later_

“Baby, _tengo hambre_.” She says with her sweetest voice, shaking him awake.

“It’s 3AM.” He says looking at the bedside clock and closing his eyes again. He wouldn’t fall prey to her night cravings, not again.

But Santanico only shakes him again and continues talking. “And I am four months pregnant, Richard. I need to eat or the baby won’t develop properly. You want your son to be born healthy, don’t you?”

“Fine, what do you want?” He asks, already getting up from bed and putting on his shirt. Damn baby guilty.

“Burgers. And guacamole.” She answers quickly, stretching to his side of the bed after he leaves and smiling at him.

“Where am I going to find guacamole at this hour?” _Please chose something else_ , he adds a prayer mentally.

She shrugs her shoulders, feigning innocence. “I don’t know. If I am not mistaken, that Mexican place on 3rd is open 24 hours, right? And they do happen to have the best guacamole in the city…”

“That’s…half an hour from here.” Richard swears he would strangulate her if she weren’t pregnant with his child. “You better still be awake when I come back.” If it wasn’t enough that she made him go in those food runs at the most ungodly hours, the last time he had come back home to find her asleep in their bed. She even hit him when he tried to wake her up.

“If you don’t take forever.” She says, giving him a peck on the mouth and smiling sweetly. “Oh! And strawberry milkshake!”

He comes back 45 minutes later with guacamole, two burgers and a strawberry milkshake from three different places across town to find Santanico pacing on their living room floor like some caged animal.

“Where were you? I thought you would never come home!” She says, taking the packages from his hand and moving to the kitchen. “There is nothing to eat in this house, I thought I was going to faint.” He refrains to comment on the fact _she_ did the grocery shopping yesterday and just watches as she puts the guacamole on top of the burger, adds some mustard, closes the bun and proceeds to eat it with the largest grin he has ever seen.

“That disgusting, you know?”

“But it tastes so good. And your kid likes it. Do you wanna try it?”

“No thanks” He says, picking up the other burger and sitting down next to her on the kitchen table.

“What do you think you are doing?” She asks him before he can take a bite.

“Eating?”

“I might eat that too. Can’t you eat something else?”

He puts the burger down. “You’re lucky that I like you.”

“I know.” She says with a smile.

“Do you think it’s going to be like this for next five months?”

“I hope not. I don’t think we would survive it.”

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
